Loving the Kitsune
by Jbodden5739
Summary: Zeus find a forest full of monsters. When questioned some of the gods act strangely. What lies within the Forest of Death? Can Artemis find out who this Naruko is? FemNaru Rated M for safety
1. The Forest of DEATH!

Loving the Kitsune Chapter 1

" Heyo." talking

' I smell cheese?' thought

" FRIED CHICKEN!" loud voice

" **Kneel down to me."** voice full of power

"_ Fire Style: Grand Fire_ball!" Jutsu, and special moves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson those rights are given to the proper authors.**

**STORY START**

Artemis was walking through a secluded part of Japans forest that the humans deemed haunted. It was believed that mythical creatures of all shapes and sizes lived in it and has stayed that way for 7000 years because of some god but when Zeus contacted the Japanese gods they said they don't go near the place.

Artemis did notice some of the gods did stir slightly at the mention of the forest. Namely Hades, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, and the fox god Inari but didn't say anything during the meeting.

When it came time to have someone look at it though all of them volunteered to go writhing it off as curiosity, boredom, or free time.

Zeus got suspicious since Aphrodite never would go to some place like the woods. So he assigned Artemis to go for her hunting and tracking skills.

When she arrived at the site where the area was supposed to start a small patch of earth that was barren of grass or trees appeared. That wasn't what surprised the goddess of the moon through it was the 30 feet tall wall of Marble that surrounded the forest. Near the top of the wall was a sign carved into it. Though her Japanese was rusty it read ' Hidden Leaf Villages training ground 44 The Forest of Death'. When she finished reading a large roar was heard.

Looking back at the sign she just noticed near the bottom of the wall only 8 feet off of the ground in bright neon orange paint was ' PROPERTY OF NARUKO UZUMAKI! KEEP OUT! DO NOT USE DOOR!' with swirls around and a big arrow pointing toward a small metal door.

Artemis sweatdropped at the message. It was like a little kid had written it. But what would a kid be doing out here?

After passing through the door ( which she noticed wasn't even locked) she was amazed at the forest before her. The trees were nearly 20 feet tall with 12 feet in diameter and those were the small ones, the large ones were at least 30 feet tall and 18 thick! She could feel it on her skin how bloodthirsty the animals were. Then she saw more writhing on the tree in front of her but this time in bright pink and looked more recent ' The Supper Amazing Great Naruko is NOT responsible for injury, death, or loss of pride once you have entered the forest.'

Artemis suddenly had a small smirk on her face. Whoever this Naruko was, either had a few screws loose or was a total sweetheart. Artemis had the strangest feeling it was both. Now that she thought about it the bloodlust she felt was slowly letting up. She guessed while she read the note she got used to it.

So she started to head off in look for this Naruko girl maybe she could become a new hunter.

Before she headed off she noticed the tree behind the one she just read, it said ' Warning this is property of The Mega Awesome Beautiful Naruko. Expect LOTS of traps!' and had a smiling fox giving a peace sign.

The Huntress actually laughed at the sign. Oh she just had to meet her now, just to tell her NOT to warn the enemy that your planting traps. Really she's the goddess of the hunt, she made her name off trapping. This will be easy...right?

5 hours later

" So this is why she said loss of pride." Artemis said to her self.

She was currently hung upside down by her ankles by a rope, her clothes turned pink with flowers stuck to them, lost her bow and arrows, and hair turned orange.

Turns out Naruko was much better at trap making then she originally believed. Scratch that she was better at making them then her, the GODESS OF THE BLOODY HUNT! Some were simple as trip wires with water balloons attached to pit falls full of jello, how the hell did she get bloody JELLO all the way out here Artemis will never know!

She sighed and reached for one of her daggers. She couldn't really blame the little girl since her traps weren't even remotely lethal ( to the body her pride was butchered and smashed to pieces).

What really pissed her off was the beasts, wolf's 10 feet tall, plants that attacked when you steered to close, and THE FUCKING SNAKES! They were the size of FUCKING TRAINS ( she got eaten by accident that's why she's so pissed at them.). When she finally cut her self free and landed on the ground she heard a sound that made her tense, the sound of a trap being sprung. She looked left, right, behind, and up but didn't see any thing. " Oh crap," and she felt a tug on her feet lifting her into the air again " OH COME ON NARU REALLY THE SAME TRAP!" ok she might blame her a little.

As she started on her journey again she saw a sign painted on a large stone 'Naruko's house this way!' with an arrow in baby blue painted on it with a tiny fox pointing the same way as the arrow with "onward" above it.

Our huntress breathed a sigh of relief. And started off.

5 minutes later

Artemis came upon a small wooden lodge in the middle of a clearing. It was simple with what looked like only two floors and windows on the front and sides. It had a few flowers at the front under the windows.

She was about to go over a knock on the door when it opened and out came what Artemis assumed was the infamous Naruko.

Sunny blonde hair that shined in the light and fell to her knees. Honey tanned skin that look soft and smooth to touch. Little whiskers marks on here cheeks Artemis just wanted to squeeze and rub. A little mouth with cute lips were in a little smile. A cute button nose. Large sky blue eyes that drew you in.

She didn't wear much just a simple bright orange crop top held up by two small strings that showed her flat stomach and Jean shorts that went to mid-thigh. She stood at 4'5 feet tall and she looked around 8-10 years but Artemis could tell that she would rival Aphrodite in looks alone in a few years.  
She was carrying a metal watering can probably for her flowers.

Artemis was stuck in awe of the beauty in front of her till she noticed something odd about the girl. On the top of her head she had two blond fox ears on her head with tips of white on them and a tail the same shade of blond as her hair also with a white tip on the end.

She will come to relies later that she was a Kitsune or fox spirit. Right now she was using her iron will only a god could have to not glomp the girl and scream " KAWAI! " to the world. After suppressing her fangirl urges ( that she didn't know existed till now ) she decided to speak with her.

" Hey girl what are you doing out here?" Artemis said while she walked into the clearing. She turned so fast that she swore her head might fall off. Then she started laughing her cute little behind off rolling on the grass. Okay, she admitted it she looked like an idiot right now but it was HER fault!

When she calmed down Artemis began again " Look, Naruko right, my name is Artemis and I've been assigned by Zeus to..." she stopped speaking in favor of dodging a clawed hand from ripping her throat out. As she jumped away she yelled at her " WAIT I JUST WANT TO TALK."

Naruko paused but yelled " BULLSHIT HE JUST WANTS TO KILL ME SO I WON'T POSE A THREAT TO HIM!" as she said this she looked like a pitcher winding up. When she threw a bright blue ball of fire headed at Artemis. Narrowly dodging the fire by jumping into a tree she watched as the fire hit the tree and exploded into an inferno. Artemis started to yell " Look I don't know why you think Zeus would want to kill you but he doesn't even know your here. I was sent her to figure out if anything in here was dangerous." Naruko looked at Artemis straight in the eye. She saw nothing in them that a liar would have.

" What do you want?" Naruko asked. Artemis let out I sigh of relief ' At least she's stopped throwing fireballs at me.'

" What are you doing all the way out here?"  
she replied " I live here."

" Why would Zeus want to kill you?" " Kitsune's gain power the longer they live, I'm currently at 7 tails of power so I'm around the power of a lower class god but in another 2000 years I might be able to beat him in a straight fight. Higher god don't like competition if they can help it."

" What was the Hidden Leaf Village?" " A ninja village that was formed around 8000 years ago when Pangaea was still together. This used to be a training area. I was born there."

" Last question, when we had a meeting with the Japanese gods a number of gods acted strangely, they were Hades, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Inari, why?"

Naruko actually smiled at this " That's because..." she was cut off by a yell " NNNNNAAAAARRRRRUUUUUKKKKKOOOOO!"

When they looked at the direction of the voice Naru was suddenly picked up by a golden blur. Turns out Hermes decided to come for a visit.

" Hey Hermes , was up?" Naruko asked happily ( if you looked closely her tail was waging ) " Naru we have to go and remove all your signs and traps NOW!" " What, why? I thought you liked my signs, you said they were cute?" Naruko asked with tears in her eyes using the infamous kicked puppy look on him. It was only enhanced with her fox ears gone flat and tail hanging limply. Hermes visibly recoiled at the sight while Artemis nearly fell off the branch. " I'm sorry Naru but Artemis is coming to find you soon and she might report you to Zeus and who knows how he'll take the news! I promise I'll come bring you some more paint ok but we have to hurry!" and with that he tucked her under his arm ready to run. It was actually kinda funny looking.

" Hermes." Artemis said politely.

Hermes froze mid-step and visibly paled. He looked behind him very slowly with his mouth agape. There and behold was Artemis...with bright orange hair, dirt all over her, wearing pink animal pelts with flowers stuck to them. Hermes believed he had a total of 4 options.

1) Laugh his ass off and high five Naru for making the Goddess of the Moon look like an idiot.

2) Take a picture for blackmail purposes so she keeps her mouth shut about Naru.

3) Run as fast as possible to someplace where they can't find Naru or him like the north pole or Somalia (everything that goes bang or boom is in Somalia). Naru always said she wanted to hug a penguin, be a pirate, and find mount Rameno. Girl needs to lay off the ramen a bit.

4) Faint, let Naru poke him with a stick, let her and Artemis drag him inside Naru's cottage, Naru and her chat, and then get bitch-slapped awake by Naru's cute little clawed hands.

He decided to do a little of everything.

He brought out his phone and took a picture while suppressing chuckles, gave Naru a low five with a promise to go to the north pole on his next break, turned towards Artemis, and proceeded to laugh till he lost conscious.

Artemis was dumb struck while she watched the fox girl run into the forest and come back with a stick. She started to question hers and Naru's sanity when she proceeded to poke the prince of thieves with the stick.

" Naruko may we please use your house until Hermes wakes up and so you can explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" " It started long long ago in a land where kitties were considered demons of the highest form, people with pale skin became obsessed with the male genitalia, and anyone with funky eyes were massive perverts." " Please Naru just help me drag him inside" Artemis said tiredly.

End chapter 1

So what do you think? Its my first story so please be easy on me. Comment and let me know k :)


	2. The God of War and The Godess of Pranks?

**Thanks everyone for the reviews I never would have guessed that a single chapter would get so many reviews a likes! **

**So as promised from your votes here's the next chapter of Loving The Kitsune. Enjoy K :)**

" Heyo." talking

' I smell cheese?' thought

" FRIED CHICKEN!" loud voice

" **Kneel down to me."** voice full of power

"_ Fire Style: Grand Fire_ball!" Jutsu, and special moves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson those rights are given to the proper authors.**

**STORY START**

Naruko's house turned out to be quite nice for a wooden lodge. A medium-sized kitchen with all the basics, a fridge, stove, micro wave, and oven with a large stone island that could seat five on one side with three on the ends. You could clearly see the family room from the kitchen. It had two dark blue couches attached together in the corner with two chairs of the same color. Directly to the right of the room was a small art studio fully stocked with all sorts of paints and random supplies. She had a canvas up but Artemis didn't see what was on it. Just next to the studio was a spiraling stair case which was also next to the entrance. In total it was like a small apartment and it was only the first floor.

After placing Hermes on one of the couches and sitting on one of the plush chairs Artemis decided it was time for some answers.

" Okay how about you start at the beginning. You said you were born in the leaf village?" Artemis asked

So Naruko began her tale. How when she was little and was chased from the mobs to entering the academy. Hiding her true powers given to her by her big brother Kurama. Her beating the crap out of Mizuki. Becoming a Genin. Kicking Kakashi's ass when he called her quote ' Flat chested little blond-haired pip-squeak' after she accidentally burned his porn.

She even told her about the wave mission. Artemis laughed when she got to the part about finding out Haku's gender. Apparently the second Haku said he was a boy Naru jumped him/her to make sure. She didn't get to find out since he/she ran the second she made quote ' rape face' at him/her. Also dragging both Zabuza and Haku back to the leaf after doing a mix of Alucard and Chuck Noris on Gato and his thugs. She explained that she brought both back just to find out Hakus gender at the hospital and so she could break the news to Zabuza gently. Turns out Haku was a girl.

Then there was the Chunin exams. Artemis could not believe how she passed the first part, she goes up to the Jonins desk ,takes his answer sheet , copies the answers, and hands it in. After that was when Anko and Naru met. They turn into BFF in less than a bloody hour and she invited Naru to come train with her. During the second part after some big blast of wind came and she gets eaten by the snake ( they both agreed to NEVER bring up this subject again) she runs back to her teammates only to find Sasuke with a funky hickey and Sakura in a pile of yellow liquid. How she kicked the sound teams buts and accidentally got a new girlfriend in the form of a girl named Kin. Naruko learned what being bisexual meant that day, turns out Kin was good a convincing her to switch teams.

Artemis actually had to stop herself from falling out of her chair when she described how she beat Kiba.

*Flashback start*  
(italics)

"The match between Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruko Uzumaki will now begin. Both contestants please enter the ring." The referee Hayate Gekko announced.

" YAHOO, we got an easy one don't we Akamaru!" Kiba yelled excitedly. Akamaru just gave his owner a nervous look. Couldn't he just know by looking at her that she was different than from the academy.

When they were both in the arena Hayate raised his hand above his head before bringing it down with a yell of " Begin!" while jumping out of the arena. He had a feeling he wouldn't want to be anywhere near this fight.

" Hey shorty," seeing Naruko visibly twitch was enough for Kiba to continue. " Why don't you just give up now? It's not like you have any chance anyway why not give up and stop wasting both our times. Hell you might as well give up on being Hokage, everyone knows you are and always will be the dead last!"

*Up in the stands*

" I'm sorry Kakashi," Kibas sensei Kurenai Yuhai the Jonin leader of team 8 with Shino and Hinata. " It looks like only one of your students will be making it to the finals. Though I don't agree with Kiba's...methods they are effective."

" I wouldn't underestimate my little blond Kurenai. Do you remember the day of the Genin test when we were reporting whether on whether they passed or not?" Kakashi replied

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at that. " Yeah you came in looking like you went a few rounds with Anko and Gai at the same time."

" That day I had three fractured ribs, a broken nose, black eye, dislocated right shoulder, two broken fingers, broken knee, and major bruising pretty much all over including my internal organs. Plus just for her fun a kick to the nuts. I got all those injury because I... well I insulted her very badly and she retaliated. I admit I reacted badly to it and she didn't even do it on purpose." Kakashi said slightly weakly near the end.

" What did you say to her." Kurenai said while inwardly being ready to cast her worst possible Genjutsu on him. If he dared hurt a little girls feelings over something stupid she swore she'd go get Anko and Yugao to help torture him.

After the Genin started the second part of the exam Anko immediately came and told her about the little ball of sunshine. The way Anko spoke about her she seemed like she was in love with the girl. Considering the fact Anko was a lesbian and her now obsession with the thirteen year old she very might have to restrain Anko from rapeing the girl.

Yugao used to guard Naruko a lot when she was younger. She found the girl was just the cutest thing when she used to run over to her and started to call her 'Neko-onee-chan'. She kept a little spot in her heart for the sunny blond hair sweetheart. That and guarding the girl was great practice because of the mobs, she even started to teach the girl a bit of Kenjutsu about a year ago. It did her proud that she took to it so quickly and truly wanted to learn from her.

If Kakashi truly hurt their little angel, Kakashi was a dead man walking.

"Well you see Kurenai it's...well she...I just" Kakashi let out a long sigh" She surprised me with a fire jutsu and I wasn't able to substitute in time so I dodged. It was faster than I thought so she accidentally burned my Icha-Icha book. I called her a flat chested little blond-haired pip-squeak."

*Back in the arena*

Suddenly the stadium was full of bloodlust centering from two points. One was a cold mercy less point from the stands. The other was even larger with a red-hot burning rage.

"** What**.** Did**. **You**. **Call**. **Me**." Naruko said very softly.

"What are you stupid blonde. I called you a shorty." Kiba answered arrogantly.

Suddenly everyone could see the image of the nine tailed fox laughing at the mutt for his stupidity and as soon as it came the image went and Naruko was gone.

Without warning Kiba was sent into the air by a swift uppercut. Everyone's eyes darted to see Naru in a crouch. As she jumped she pulled back her fist slamming it into Kibas face. She continued to hit him all over his body till her arms started to turn into blurs. Once he hit the ceiling he was grabbed and throw toward the floor landing on his back making cracks in the ground. Everyone watched stunned as Naruko began to spin forward dropping towards Kiba. Everyone flinched when they heard Naruko's heel hit his ribs with a sickening 'CRUCH'.

" DON'T CALL ME SHORT GOD DAMMIT!" Naruko yelled followed by a swift soccer kick to the nuts. It caused a flinch to run through every man in the stadium. Garra's reaction was the funniest considering he was covered in a dome of sand with spikes around it.

*End Flashback*

" After that Kakashi wasn't allowed to train me cause the council wouldn't let him making him train Sasuke instead." Naruko said with disgust on her tongue at the mention of the council.

" So who did you get to train you?" Artemis asked. She was really getting into the story.

" Well first he gave me a scroll on water walking and a few wind jutsu. After finishing those I got Yugao-nee and Anko-nee to teach me some stuff. Yugao taught me some new Kenjutsu moves while Anko taught me advanced fire jutsu."

" So what happened at the match. Did you beat Neji?" Artemis said while leaning forward slightly.

" Oh that was fun I..." she was cut off by a sudden crash from her wall.

" CHIBI I'M HERE TO SAVE YOOOOO WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU ARTEMIS!" Their was Ares with a broad sword in one hand and a FM Minimi in the other with RPG's strapped to his back sporting full Rambo ( i don't own) clothing, camo pants, combat boots, and a bright red headband.

" ARES-KUN!" Naruko yelled excitedly. She jumped out of her seat and glomped him.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Ares asked barely holding in his laughter.

"She went through most of my traps on her way here." she answered while hanging off his neck.

" Ares what in Tartarus are you doing here?!" Artemis asked.

" Coming to save Naru from you? Wait why is Hermes unconscious?" Ares questioned.

" He laughed himself silly and Luna-chan helped me drag him in here." Naruko said happily.

" Is that so. Did you make a new friend?" Ares said with a smirk. He had already turned his clothes back to his regular black leather jacket, jeans, and boots.

' Does she mean me?' Artemis thought confused.

" Hey Luna-chan do you like those clothes or something? Why don't you just change like Ares-kun?" Naruko questioned.

Artemis just realized she was still wearing her pelts that were turned pink and had flowers stuck to it. " I don't have that ability Naru, I only have the ability to change my age. Do you possibly have a shower or something I could use. I still smell like the inside of 'you know what'." Artemis said with a shudder.

" She got eaten by one of those snakes didn't she." Ares whispered to Naru which she nodded to.

" Come on, you can get a shower while I wash those things. Trust me, it's gonna take a while to get the smell and dye off you." Naruko said while finally letting go of the god of war.

* About an hour later*

Artemis was finally getting out of the shower. She had FINALLY gotten the orange dye out of her hair and removed the jello stuck to her body. That jello has been were no jello has been before.

Artemis put the clothes Naru laid out for her on. They were a simple white t-shirt and blue shorts.

As Artemis was walking back down stairs she could hear moaning from the living room. She suspected that Hermes had finally woken up. When she walked into the room however she was not expecting this.

Ares was still siting on the same couch as before but an extra person was on it with him and it certainty wasn't Hera. From what Artemis could see from the stair case the girl, no woman was the right term for the beauty on Ares lap, was probably around 20 years old with a models body. Long athletic like legs that went on for days, a shapely rear that just begged to be squeezed, a flat and toned stomach, and mid C-cup breasts.

Artemis could feel her blood boil. If Ares brought a human here, she didn't care if he was the god of war she was going to kick his ass!

She stormed over and started to yell " Ares what the hell are you doing in Naruko's house! And why the hell would you bring that woman with you!?" this caused the woman to get startled and hid her face in Ares neck.

Ares was blushing either from embarrassment from getting caught or from the workout the woman gave him." Artemis we can explain just calm down ok." Ares asked.

Artemis finally got a good look at the woman. She was wearing jean short that barley went to her mid-thigh and look like she might pop out of them from the size and an orange crop top that looked ready to tear from trying to keep her breasts in it. But it was her other feature that made Artemis jaw drop. 6 bushy fox tails coming out the bottom of her spine and long blond hair reaching her lower back with cute little fox ears laying flat on the top of her head.

"N...Naru?" Artemis asked still unsure. As the beauty looked around to face her Artemis could finally see the resemblance with the cute little girl. The whisker mark were still on her cheeks and her other features stayed the same but their were hints of change on her making her more beautiful.

"H..hey Luna-chan." Naruko said shyly.

" Naru can seal her powers away by using her tails kinda like you do with your age. It's how none of the other gods found her. She just hid her powers away." Ares explained

" Wait you risked having Naruko exposed just so you COULD MAKE OUT WITH HER!" Artemis started to scold.

"Oh... forgot about that." Ares and Naruko said together. They just looked at each other and laughed. " We got bored waiting for you and Hermes wouldn't wake up so we decided to have some fun." Naruko said

" So you both decide to have a quickie while I'm in the shower!" Artemis yelled feeling the headache coming.

" Nope Naru's blue balled me till I stop having demigods every few years. Still don't see why she's doing it, Hera let's Zeus get away with it." Ares said with a pout.

" I've told you before Ares, once you keep it in you pants for exactly twenty years then you can have my virginity. Till then I get to tease you all I want." Naruko said with a smirk.

Artemis, rage forgotten, saw the girls smirk and matched it with her own. ' Naru you are now my favorite blond.'

" All right Naru if that's your game then bring it. Five years from now is the annual meeting when Hades is allowed into Olympus will be the start point. It will take another twenty for the next one. If I stay clean from the first till the second then your mine, deal?" Ares said with conviction.

" Oh this is going to be fun. You have a deal, but no masturbating either." Naruko said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" Wait back up a second, when did you start dating Naruko Ares?" Artemis asked confused.

" I'd say somewhere between WW2 and the Cold War right?" Ares asked Naru receiving a nod " I was really busy during that time and I decided to watch those mountains blow up in Japan. Who do you guess drops out of the sky in her 5 tailed form on top of me?"

" I was taking an enthusiastic walk through the woods." Naru said with a big grin.

" And had a nuke dropped on you." Artemis deadpanned.

" VERY enthusiastic walk though the woods." Naru replied with the same grin.

" So you just happened to fall on top of Ares after getting blasted?" Artemis questioned.

" The combined effort of gravity and me not being able to fly played a part in that." Naruko answered while getting comfy in Ares lap.

" She can not fly." Ares said seriously.

" I can not fly." Naruko said.

" I can fly. Why does my face hurt?" Hermes said finally awake.

" So your finally awake Hermes." Artemis said. She suddenly noticed an addition on Hermes face. A drawn on black eye, beard, whisker marks like Naruko, and curly mustache with the words **'EL STASHIO'** on his lower lip all in hot pink.

Artemis bit her lip to stop laughing. Oh she DEFINITELY was her favorite blonde ever.

**End **

**Please review everybody this was a little rushed cause i have 3 different projects to do. If something doesn't make sense message me I'll try to fix it**

**I** **won't be able to update anytime soon cause I'm going on vacation sorry everybody but I'll try to work on A Deck Of Cards while I'm gone. See you after the vacation. :)**


End file.
